Outboard motors are subject to environments that can rapidly degrade the rubber and plastic portions of conventional mount assemblies used to mount the outboard motor frame to the boat transom bracket. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a mount assembly for outboard motor frames that did not include any plastic or rubber parts. Because replacing the mount assemblies can take considerable labor, it would be a benefit to have a mount assembly that was durable.